Black Hole
by AliceCullenLucky13
Summary: Edward comes down w/a wierd illness that is causing him to gradually become human, carlisle is left baffled. things take a turn for the worst they try to turn him back and he dies. Bella and the cullens are left with the black hole that Edward left behind
1. 1 Prologue: Meaningless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight, all that glory goes to Stephanie Meyer; however I do own any new Characters that may or may not appear in this story.

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Twilight fanfic, not my first fic but the first one involving Twilight. Some of you may hate me for this story when I get further into it and I will understand, it's just an idea that I thought of… to be honest I sort of hate myself for this, but whatever! Read and review, Please and thank you!

Prologue

I will never understand how it happened… I'm on the top of the world; nothing can go wrong, when suddenly this comes out of nowhere and makes my whole world completely implode in on itself without any kind of warning…In case you don't understand what I mean… let me clear things up for you; this thing that happened caused the love of my life to DIE!

As of this moment my life is over… Meaningless… Love is dead to me! Think I'm being a little extreme? I'm not… If you knew all that happened to me, you'd see it differently; you'd see exactly what I mean…


	2. 2 Chapter 1 Something Wierd

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight… *sigh* sadly… all of the glory goes to Stephanie Meyer! However, any character whose name does not appear _IN THE BOOK _is my original character that I have made up…

A/N: This chapter is kind of weird because I didn't know how to start it. It was all thanks to dreamysilverdragon08 that I even decided to go any than the prologue… so to you thanks and love ya much! So without any further adieu… here's chapter 1: Something Weird… enjoy!

Ps: review afterward, thanks!

AliceCullenLucky13 3

**Chapter 1: Something Weird**

That first night that noticed that things weren't quite right started out like any other, Edward sneaking in through my window as soon as he knew that Charlie was sleeping. I had just emerged from the bathroom finishing my "nightly rituals" as Edward called it. When I got to my room there was Edward lying on his side, on my bed. The picture of perfection, his beauty was completely astonishing even now.

I didn't even realize that I was ogling until Edward pat the bed softly beside him, telling me to sit down, snapping me out of my reverie. I felt the temperature of my face begin to climb, even though it was nearly pitch black, I knew he could see my blush, _stupid vampire vision_. This was one of the times that I was glad that he couldn't read my mind.

I took those three small steps to get to my bed from the doorway and miraculously I didn't trip over anything. I sat down next to where he was laying; he seemed so relaxed and comfortable. He shifted swiftly propping himself up on his elbow, the movement was so rapid I hardly noticed at all. He took a lock of my still damp hair and began to twirl it around my finger and once it had been twirled completely around his long white finger, he untwirled it; bringing it under his nose and inhaled lightly, taking in the scent.

"You have such a wonderful scent, it's intoxicating." he said his light golden eyes gazing deeply into mine. I often found myself getting lost in his eyes; he had the most beautiful eyes, no matter what color they were for the day.

His expression was one of my favorites; it was his heart-stopping crooked smile that I loved so much. His light eyes smoldering, in the moonlight that was came through the window they almost looked like liquid silver. I blushed, feeling my face heat up again, realizing I got lost in his eyes again. Edward chuckled lightly under his breath at my blush, knowing all too well what it was from. Edward ran a frigid hand along my cheek; I closed my eyes and leaned in slightly to the caress, a tingle running down my spine.

I was slightly surprised when I felt his icy lips press softly to mine, my eyes still closed. I felt like I was melting and the butterflies that I always got when he kissed me, danced in the pit of my stomach. By this time my cheeks were on fire, but I didn't care. My fingers knotted themselves into his bronze hair and I forgot how to breathe. My head began to spin as I began to feel light-headed.

Sensing my lack of breath, Edward pulled back gently and said "breathe Bella."

I inhaled and felt the air rush back to my lungs; the light-headedness receding, "thanks" I said a little embarrassed, "Guess I got a little carried away… again."

"You think?" he asked pressing his forehead against mine and then kissed it, "Bella, you stopped breathing."

I just laughed it off "Yeah I did… again" I said with a smile, "you think I'd learn by now, guess I'm just a slow learner."

"Tell me about it…" Edward said bringing a very sober mood to the conversation, "you're going out with a vampire."

"Oh, not this again!" I said with a groan, _let the self-torture begin,_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Okay, I apologize, I'll stop" Edward said with a well placed smile, but I knew better.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" I said looking him in the eye.

Edward lay on his back, eyes staring at the ceiling; I could tell that he was thinking about something. Then out of the blue he looked back over at me and asked eyes light and smoldering with excitement, he asked me, "What do you think our wedding is going to be like? I don't have a clue honestly… Alice is giving nothing away; whenever I try to get something off of her mind is always conveniently occupied."

I groaned and buried my face into Edward's perfectly sculpted chest, "Do we really have to talk about this?" I asked annoyed. Edward knew my dislike of the thought of marriage, but didn't I have a right? Being raised by Renee who instilled into me early on that marriage only leads to heartache, stress and messy divorces.

"I know it bothers you and I apologize, I just want to know what you think about it," Edward said sounding sincere.

"You want to know my honest opinion?" I said with a grimace "I'm not really of looking forward to it because, knowing Alice it's going to be something way over the top and too extravagant!"

Edward chuckled under his breath, "that's Alice for you," he said lightly "she never does anything halfway."

"Is she always like that with weddings?" I asked genuinely curious now, "what about Emmett and Rosalie's weddings? What did she do this last time?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Edward asked perking a brow at me. This was probably one of the times when he wished he could read my mind.

"I just wanted to know what I'm possibly in for," I said with a smile.

"Well Alice bought a one-of-a-kind wedding gown from France, she flew our family to Hawaii and the two of them were married after sunset under the stars on the water with the waves crashing in the background ," Edward said "although Rosalie is different than you, she enjoys the more over the top extravagant things, but that might be something you could be in for."

"It sounds like they had a beautiful wedding" I said looking up at him, "it must have made Rosalie very happy."

"It made her very happy" Edward said with a smile "I've seen her thoughts on the wedding and of all the weddings that her and Emmett have had, this past one was her favorite."

I felt a wave of sleep roll over me; I yawned unintentionally and looked over at the digital display on my alarm clock and saw that it read 2:30 am. I lay my head against his chest again, _it doesn't even feel like it should be that time,_ I thought to myself as I yawned again. Edward saw and heard my yawn, it wasn't really that hard to miss, and he chuckled a bit to himself.

He kissed the top of my head and said gently, "I think it's time for the one that can sleep, to get some well deserved rest."

"But I'm not that tired, really," just as I spoke I felt another wave of sleep wash over me and I yawned again. I blushed and even in the dark I knew that Edward saw.

He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head again, "You're not being very convincing" he said in a soothing velvety tone. He began to hum my lullaby and I began to feel myself drift off. As my lullaby ended I began to listen to Edward's unnecessary even breathing.

I was almost completely asleep when I heard Edward's breathing catch and then I heard a loud thump come from inside his chest. His whole body became rigid. He gasped for breath as if he had just been strangled and was finally getting air. I stood up dazedly to watch the terrible sight of what was happening and feeling completely helpless. I heard a metallic crunching sound, his whole body convulsed slightly as if he had just been electrocuted. Edwards contorted form reminded me of that day in Italy, when he was standing in front of Jane, having that same pained expression on his face now as he did at that moment in front of the Volturi. I stumbled backward and fell to the floor.

I heard Edward exclaim through his teeth, "I have to hide Charlie's coming."

I looked at the door and saw a light turn on under the crack of the door, and turned back to the bed and saw that Edward was gone. I looked back to the door and watched as the knob turned and Charlie poked his head into the doorway, "Bells, you ok? I heard something fall, so I thought I'd check it out," Charlie said still half-way asleep.

"I'm fine dad" I lied, standing up to get back into bed, "I just rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, nothing broken, promise."

"Okay, well I'm glad that everything's alright… good night Bells," he said closing the door.

I waited until I heard Charlie's door close down the hall before I said anything to Edward, "What was that?" I asked as he reappeared from hiding, "could u have given me a little more warning?"

"I don't think that I could have given you anymore warning if I tried" Edward said with a look that was unfamiliar to me on his features… fear.

"A-are you ok?" I asked him now frightened myself, "what happened, before Charlie came in?"

"I have about as much of an idea as you u do" Edward said honestly, but I could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling me.

Before I could press it any further Edward stood lithely to his feet, came over to the bed and kissed me on the forehead and said, "I'm going back home, I need to talk to Carlisle about something. You try to get some sleep and I'll be back when you get up."

"You promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes I promise Bella" he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "now try to get some sleep." He stood back up swiftly, pressing play on my cd player, which began to play my lullaby.

"Okay," I said with one last yawn and I laid my head down on my pillow and Edward escaped out the window.

As I began to drift off again, I couldn't help thinking about what had occurred tonight. My mind replayed that unusual thump that came from Edward's chest. I planned on asking him about that later. I had a fitful sleep, I kept hearing that thump, and I kept seeing that scene playing in my head; Edward's eyes filled with fear, like he had been shaken to his core. What had his so frightened? What was he discussing with Carlisle? And why did he have to leave so suddenly?

What was he hiding from me?

A/N: Well what did you think? Was that worth waiting for? I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I hope that I can take less time for chapter 2 than I did on chapter 1… I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter; I just didn't know how to start it lol. Well please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Peace & Love,

AliceCullenLucky13 3


End file.
